Island
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: After escaping Jurassic World with their lifes Zach and Gray find themselfs trying to survive once again on a island they ended up on. Now the question becomes are their dinosaurs and if so how will they survive? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Universal Studios and it's move Jurassic World in anyway.

* * *

The last twenty four hours had been crazy for Zach and Gray. They had almost died a few times. There was no way that Jurassic World will reopen after what happened. The death toll was much greater then the cost of damage. The boys where glad to their parents again and could not wait to get off of the island. Once on the boat the four of them had a nice dinner as a family and shortly after they went to their own cabin.

During the early morning a storm was coming and according to the ships radar it did not look good. The storm was coming onto them fast. A loud clash of thunder was heard waking up most of the passengers including the Mitchell family. Their parents went to check to see how their sons where doing. Zach was the one to open the door seeing his parents standing there while Gray was getting out of bed.

As he was doing so another clash of thunder was heard and the boat shook. Their father grabbed hold of their mother while Zach grabbed Gray. The boat hit another huge wave causing the boat to shake. The parents did not have time to say a word when amusement was made over the P.A system.

"This is your caption speaking we are in for one hell of a storm. am doing all I can to steer the ship to safety. In the meantime please stay in your cabin until otherwise. Thank you for your compaction."

"We better stay here for the night." The mother said.

"I know you want to dear but we have to get back to our own just incase." The father said.

The boys hugged their parents and hoped the storm would be over soon. The boys tried to sleep as the storm carried on. At one point Gray went into Zach's bed. Normally Zach wouldn't allow this and call Gray a baby but after what happened he just let his little brother sleep with him. What felt forever to the Mitchell brothers they finally fell asleep spite the massive storm they where in.

When they woke up they where wet and cold Zack looked around and his eyes went wide. The whole room was like a tornado went throw it. Gray's bed was flipped over and if Gray was still sleeping in it who knows if his little brother would still be alive. He then had to make sure that he still was by shaking him. Grey slowly woke up and just looked at Zach.

"Is the storm over?" Grey asked as he adjusted his eyes.

"You can say that."

Gray soon looked at the messy room that had an inch of water in it. They soon looked at each other and realized something.

"Mom and Dad." They said in unison.

Zach and Gray quickly got out of bed and started to move what they can away from the door so they could get out. Once out they stepped into more water. The whole hallway was filled with it. The boys quickly banged on the door on hopes their parents where still alive. The boys hearts kept on racing as they pounded away. Soon the boys breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened seeing they where alive.

The four of them start knocking on doors to see if anyone else was alive after the storm. After what felt like hours they found out most of the people on board was still alive. Sadly lot of people die to including most of the main crew members. Everyone that was alive found out two things besides the deaths of people and that was nothing no longer worked on the ship and they landed on some kind of island.

Gray for one hoped there was no dinosaurs. Many others was probably thinking the same thing. Now the question becomes how are they going to get off of this island. The crew that did survive hoped that the ships tracking devise sent out the closest location to the island but only time will tell. Even though people died during the storm at least none of them where kids. However that can't be said to the adults who was with them.

After they gathered all the bodies they had a moment of silent. Once the passengers left the crew put the dead in a room with sheets wrapped around them with their name on it. The island was quiet for a little while so people can gather their thoughts. Zack and Gray where glad that their parents where still alive but felt bad for those who lost theirs. Everyone was wondering what is going to happen now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the adults where assigned jobs. Such as grabbing sticks for a fire, food, finding drinkable water, finding a high place to claim to see if the island deserted, digging twenty nine holes for the twenty nine souls, and finding away to get most of the ship onto island that has the hole so it can somehow be patched up for there temporary home. All that sounds great right, but half of the adults was complaining who should be in charge.

Most of them that wanted to be in charge was ten lawyers, seven judges, six owners of wealthy companies, six crew members that been working for more then five years, and Five police officers that included two commissioners, and three captions. As they where complaining the others just looked at them. Some even just walked away just to get away from the thirty four adults acting childish right now.

Everything was calm for ten minutes when all this happened. The people that walked away was the Mitchells and a few other adults with a kid or two. The kids and adults agree to spilt up to find food and sticks. The kids decided to look for the sticks and the parents the food. One of the small grope of four had lost his dad due to the storm. The kid was quiet and did not want to hear the fighting.

That's when he saw some people walking away and decided to join them. The six kids did not say much as they gathered sticks. Of the six kids it was four boys and two girls who later end up leaving the boys to find food instead. The girls could handle themselves as they where almost adults in their mind as they where sixteen. Also they did not want to deal with the three little kids even if the older boy was cute.

That boy happened to be Zach. Zach for one did not notice how good looking the girls where as he was to busy looking for sticks. So was the other three. Just to break the silent Zach thought of a joke without thinking about it.

"I just hope this dose not become Lord of the Flies."

"Yah I hope not." Gray said.

The other two did not get it as they just looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" one of the kids asked.

"It was just a bad joke about this movie." Zach said.

"Well about a book more because the book was first." Gray added.

"Even stuck on this island you have to show your smarts." Zach said as he shook his head.

"Sorry I can't help it. Lets just keep grabbing sticks. "

While grabbing some more sticks one of the younger boys had to go to the washroom to pee but since they where outside there was none. As he tried to hold it back he started to move around a bit. Gray noticed this as he picked up another stick.

"Is everything ok?"

"I have to go to the bathroom and there is not on out here."

"Just pee on a tee or on a bush." Zach said.

"I can't I my mother and father told me I am an animal or a person under our class."

Zach and Gray just looked at each other for a moment while the other boy holding sticks looked at the boy who had to pee."

"I see won't your parents get mad if you pee on yourself? They are not here so they won't know you peed outside." Gray said.

"But what about these sticks? I am not even aloud to get dirty but I just wanted to get away from the yelling so I came with you guys."

"Just drop them to the ground they are already dirty or just give them to me." Zach said.

The boy soon handed his pile of sticks over to Zach and then looked at Gray.

"Can you go with me?"

"Um ok."

Gray thought the kid was just going to walk to the near by tree but instead was walking passed it. Gray handed his pile of sticks to Zack and soon was right behind the boy. As they walked more into the jungle Gray looked behind him seeing he can no longer see his brother as well as the other boy. The boy in front of him soon stopped at a tree. The boy soon whipped out his dick and let his piss flow.

Gray just waited looking around but something in him told him to look at the young boy's dick. He did not know why but he did it anyways. Gray soon looked away not wanting to be caught. He was glad the boy did not notice. The boy soon was done they headed back to the others.

"Since we are going to be stuck here for awhile I'm Gray."

"Tony."

Once back Gray found out the other boy was named Nick as they all introduced each other. After gathering what felt like was enough sticks they headed back to find out the men where still fighting. Tony shook his head and put his head down. Nick noticed this and thought one of the men yelling is Tony's father. Zack and Gray looked around to see if their parents came back with any kind of food as they where getting hungry however he did not.

They did not think nothing of it as finding sticks was much easer then finding food. Luckily the sun was still up and did not look like it was going to get dark anytime soon. Its when Gray yelled the loudest as he can't take the yelling anymore is when the parents showed up. After the yelling stopped everyone looked at Gray.

"We are not getting anything done by just yelling. If you want to be in charge think on why you should be. The rest of us then would vote on who we think should be in charge. Also you won't know who voted for you and who didn't."

All but a few clapped for Gray making him blush. One of the men wanting to be in charge and stepped up and just looked at Gray like he was going to hit him.

"Are we going to lesion to some kid? What does he know he is not old enough to understand how the real world work. The person in charge should be the one who has more power and money to get things done and that's me. I can even buy this island and have all of you work for me." The man then looked at Gray with an evil grin like he won.

Everyone just looked at the man but one as his head was down and that happened to be Tony's. Zach stepped in and just looked at the man he looked at Gray real quick before looking back at the man.

"You are scared that you will lose to be leader as you know you are all talk. I'm voting for Gray." Zach pointing at him. "He is the smartest person I know and will be a great leader." )

Gray just smiled shyly but does not think he is right for the job as he is just a kid. When it came to voting it was a close race between three people. Tony's father only gotten two votes. One of them being his son. The one of the closest ones happened to be one of the crew members. He just lost by three votes. He was not mad as he was only a crew member for five years.

However there was a tie to detriment who will be the leader of the island. Who ever won Tony's father will find a way so he will be in charge whatever it takes. As for the people in the tie was between one of the other crew members who was the longest crew member who is been with the ship for two decades. The other happened to be Gray. Gray for one was shocked to even get a vote.

When he heard his name the first time he thought his brother or parents voted for him. But then when he was hearing his name for a fourth time was surprised. He had no clue how this was happening. He did not want to be in charge of all these people as he was afraid to mess up. He did not even run for class president. Now there is a chance he be leading these people that already went throw things and that scared him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know also who you think should be in charge of the survivors?


End file.
